Winter is Coming Wreathed in Flames
by Drakonslayer21
Summary: Bri Caladan Doesn't know how she got in the North, nor how she traveled through time. Last she remembered the Blackfyre bastard was just defeated. Then she wakes up turns out the Baratheons now ruled the 7 Kingdoms, and she was remembered as nothing but a legend whispered along the same breathes as Nymeria, and Aemon the Dragon Knight.


**Chapter 1- The Wolf and the Maiden Knight**

**Hey so this is a game of thrones/ a song of ice and fire story where a character from this a song of ice and fire roleplaying game I watched comes into the time of the books from just after the first Blackfyre rebellion.**

**Briyenn "Bri" Caladan belongs to Grimith, and can be found in a song of ice and fire the caladan chronicles by Halldamir and Rahal on youtube. I highly recommend watching it.**

**Quick Breakdown of Bri's Character:**

**Bri was a young girl when she was captured by Dornish Raiders and held hostage for years due to her father not loving her after her birth killed her mother. Bri eventually escaped, and helped her house through several hostilities. Bri however isn't a people person she doesn't make friends easily but if you become her friend she is loyal, and incredibly protective. She was even willing to kill her own brother (a brother she barely knew) after he threatened one of her friends. Now I won't go into to great detail of all her adventures so if you decide to watch the series on youtube it isn't completely spoiled, but I will list some of her feats so you can judge her character.**

**Keep in mind Bri is 11 or 12 at the time of these events and fights unarmed. She doesn't stab her opponents she punches and grapples them she has a left handed dagger purely for defensive purposes.**

**She has on multiple occasions killed opponents in a single blow. **

**Has managed to fight renown knights to a draw in a first blood fight at a tourney. In both a Melee, and a Brawl.**

**Has slain a giant shadowcat who had not only effortly killed multiple guards without taking a scratch.(She did have help but do to bad rolls by the npc Bri killed it pretty much single handedly.) The Shadowcat was so large Rosette who has seen shadowcats before says that shadow cats don't grow that big keep in mind that shadow cats grow to be somewhere between a mountain lion, and a tiger.**

**Has fought in a Melee alongside one of the great bastards.**

**Fought in a trial of the seven alongside, and against knights renown to the seven kingdoms including a Tyrell.**

**Was made a knight at the age of twelve by Leo Longthorn himself for her deeds. Despite being a girl.**

**Held the Bitterbridge from Blackfyre mercenaries for days before withdrawing**

**One of her most impressive feats of strength has to be when she punches an Elephant to death. Though she was helped by Mancer Laygood the two of them punched it to death.**

**I apologize for the long A.N but I felt like you needed to know a bit about Bri if you didn't already know about her. Now on with the story. **

**3rd Person POV**

The cold woke Bri up. At first she thought that perhaps the hearth in her room went out. Until she felt the breeze on her scarred face causing her to open her eyes, and take stock of the situation.

Only to have no clue what to do in response to what she is seeing. Tall pine trees sway in the breeze.

"Where am I?" Bri asks herself as she stands up, and looks around for any familiar landmarks until she hears the sound of horses coming towards her.

"Whoa boy." A young man a year or two older than Bri, with dark hair says while bringing his horse to a stop in front of the young teen.

"What is it Jon?" A young girl of perhaps nine name days with the same dark hair asks her companion.

"There's a girl in the road Arya." Jon says back to the girl who is peaking around to look at Bri.

"Who are you?" Arya asks Bri cocking her head inquisitively.

"I'm Briyen Caladan. Who are you?" Bri asks cautiously her left hand going for her small dagger.

"I'm Arya Stark, and this is my brother Jon." Arya introduces herself while her face scrunches up like she's thinking something.

"Jon Snow my lady." Jon says he also has a face that shows he's thinking.

"A Stark, and a Snow okay so at least I know I'm in the North." Bri says, while quietly thinking to herself now how did I get here last thing I remember I was in the marshes that's almost the entirety of Westeros away.

"Excuse me Lady Caladan, but I don't recognize the name Caladan where are you from?" Jon asks politely.

"Wait! I know where I've heard that name before Briyen Caladan was the Maiden Knight, so you must be from the Marshes." Arya shouts out having finally figured out what was bugging her.

"Yes I am from the Marshes, and I must say I didn't think that story made it all the way to the North." Bri says standing straighter at her legend making it this far from Respite.

"That's Arya she won't sit still at any of her lessons with the septa, but you give her a story of any warrior lady, and she'll read it over, and over again." Jon says with clear affection for the younger girl.

"Hey." Arya shouts back while lightly slapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Anyway my lady it looks as if a storm is coming, if you want you may accompany us to Winterfell, unless you can make it to your party soon." Jon offers looking weary probably due to his status as a bastard.

"I'll accept thank you, to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure how I got out here, the last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed back at Respite." Bri admits hesitantly, and then turns around and draws her dagger at the sound of branches breaking. It's at this point Bri realises something, she's not in the bedclothes she slept in last night, instead she's in her travel wear. Her chain, and scale armour, with her steel studded gloves, and worn riding boots. With her dirk on the opposite hip left hip opposite of her left handed dagger sheath.

Emerging out of the brush are three men looking rough, and ragged. They are armed, but with rusty and uncared for weapons.

"Well what do we have here?" the one in the middle asks.

"Looks like some young nobles off on their own." the one on the left said to him.

"Sure there'll be a reward for their safe return." the one in the middle says almost to himself.

"After we have some fun with those young ladies right?" the one on the right asks while hefting a spear.

At this Bri glances at the sword on Jon's hip.

"You know how to use that?" she asks completely relaxed despite the very bandit looking men coming onto the road.

"Yes, but I don't think I can take all three of them, and protect you, and Arya." Jon answers while he's confident in his skill with a blade he's not sure he can fight them, and protect the two girls.

"You won't have to I'll go on the attack you protect Arya, and watch my back if one of them tries to get behind me." Bri tells him the plan in a way that shows she's done this before.

"You sure you can take them, you don't look armed?" Jon asks hesitantly eyeing the slowly approaching bandits no seeing the two archers in the trees while he loosened his sword in his sheath.

"I'll be fine I've survived worse odds. Just keep them from Arya, and keep them from surrounding me." Bri reassures Jon while ordering Him.

"Watch out for the archers." Jon warns the girl as he fully unsheathes his sword the castle forged blade giving off a hiss as it's drawn.

This was all the warning the bandits had before Bri launched herself at them delivering a brutal superman punch to the bandit in the middle knocking him to the ground dazed, and judging by the crack with a broken jaw. She then turns just in time to dodge the spear from the one on the right. She then grabs the spear a quarter of the way down the haft, and brings her elbow down rendering the weapon no more than a stick. This did allow the one on the right to get a glancing blow with his blade that bounced off her ring mail. Though it did cause her to turn send a vicious punch to his ribs. The loud cracking sound that came after caused both Arya, and Jon to flinch. The poor bandit that had received said punch was sent flying into a tree, and didn't look like he planned on getting up anytime soon if his coughing up blood was anything to go bye.

Unfortunately for Bri this gave the archers a decent shot. Bri managed to dodge the first shot, but the second hit her in the shoulder, and while it got through her armour, unfortunately for the archer all it really did was piss her off. She then grabbed the now spearless bandit who had tried to take advantage of her injury only for her to grab him, and mercilessly broke the neck of the helpless bandit.

"You take the last one here I'm going to get the archers." Bri orders while charging the archers.

They manage to both get one more shot off. Their panic however at seeing this monster of a girl who had just taken out two grown men charge at them caused them to miss their shots, and they didn't get a second chance. Bri grabbed the first one, and threw him into the other knocking them both to the ground. Bri starts beating the face in of the closer archer while the other one started running away from shouting about the monster in human form.

Meanwhile Jon was holding his own with the still slightly dazed remaining bandit. He was pretty sure the man had a concussion from that first punch Bri sent his way. This allows him to easily disarm the man, who instead of surrendering or running draws a dagger, and lunges at the surprised teen. He just managed to dodge the stab, and on instinct slashed the exposed back of the bandit. The bandit takes a few steps, and then just collapses form the wide slash that opened his back from shoulder to hip. Jon throws up his lunch from seeing the fresh corpse. Arya doing the same a few feet behind him.

"First time killing someone?" Bri asks coming out of the trees with blood still dripping from her steel studded gloves, and walking over to Jon, and Arya giving the younger girl a pat on the back.

"Yeah." Jon responds finally having stopped retching. He's feeling a little conflicted he's both proud he defended Arya, and fought the bandit, but he feels bad that he had to kill the man. He also feels pretty emasculated because in the time it took for him to join the fight, and beat the already concussed bandit. Bri had killed or disabled the other two with him, and had gone after the archers.

"It gets easier. I was lucky in a way, I was to busy trying to escape to think about my first kill until much later." Bri says trying to console the young bastard.

"That was scary, but Bri you were amazing you beat them all with just your hands." Arya says staring at her own small hands.

"And Jon he didn't even get a scratch on you." Arya says now praising her brother.

"I did okay, but I had nothing on you Bri." Jon says humbly.

"Don't feel to bad, after all I am the Maiden Knight." Bri says with some pride in her voice.

"Wait what the Maiden Knight lived a hundred years ago." Arya says super confused.

"What, did you just say?" Bri asks.


End file.
